ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Nexus (character)
' is Ultraman Noa's second devolved form, and is also his most basic and well known form. After Ultraman the Next left Maki with his son, he remained on earth, which was being attacked by Space Beasts, and the Next evolved into Ultraman Nexus. Nexus is also the Ultra with most human hosts: Jun Himeya, Ren Senjyu, Nagi Saijyo and Kazuki Komon. It is implied that Nexus/Noa had other hosts on other planets from ancient times. In his last battle against his sworn enemy Dark Zagi, he evolved to his ultimate form, Ultraman Noa. History Ultraman Nexus As the world reeled from the first Space Beast disaster, Noa based himself on Earth and evolved further to become Ultraman Nexus. Several years later, the world no longer remembered anything of the 2004 Shinjuku Disaster, of the monstrosity responsible for the attack, nor the silver giant (Next) who came to their defense. A secret global organization known as the Terrestial Liberation Trust had been formed to defend Earth fromt the Space Beasts. They had been collaborating with the alien Visitors having used the alien construct Lethe to erase the world's memories of anything to do with the disaster, which included key memories relating to "Space Beasts" and "Ultraman", the codename given to Noa's appearance as The Next and Nexus. This was done to prevent a global panic from occurring, which would create ideal conditions for more Space beasts to spawn, as for whatever reason, the trauma of a Space Beast attack caused more Space Beasts to appear. Over the years that passed until AD 2008, any witnesses who encountered the space beasts or witnessed the TLT's Anti-Space Beast unit, the Night Raiders, in action would have their memories wiped by the TLT's memory police. This pooled all the memories into Lethe, which was kept hidden within the depths of the Japanese TLT base. Noa himself had begun his own action to protect the world from Zagi and his minions as Ultraman Nexus, and soon chose Jun Himeya. The young man was a depressed war photographer who had gone oversee to photograph the horrors of a war much of the world was unaware of or ignored. There Himeya was injured but nursed back to health by a young orphan girl named Sera. Her death haunted him, a fact made worse by how critically acclaimed his photos were. In his dreams he was lead to the ancient ruins by Sera specter, becoming the Second Deunamist. During his time as the host for Nexus, he was first seen as another Space Beast by most of the Night Raiders, save Komon Kazuki, who believed in his goodness. Komon was the first to encounter Jun as well as the first person Jun saved from a space beast, the two began to form a close friendship as Himeya saved him several times after this and Komon began to investigate Himeya's past. Komon also kept Himeya's identity as Ultraman secret from his superiors and often butted heads with his immediate superior Nagi over the issue of whether Ultraman should be trusted or not. So Jun found other enemies besides the space beasts and TLT. He encountered an entity that was the shadow to his Light the dark Ultraman Dark Faust . A being with similar powers as his and the ability to overpower his Meta-Field corrupting it into the Dark Field and weakening him. Himeya and battled several times, with Faust showing command or at least comradeship with the Space Beasts. Despite his fears of Faust's powers Himeya fought on until their last battle. There with Komon, who had saved from the spell of a piece of a space beast, the discovered the true identity of Faust. Faust's host was a woman and not just any person. She was Riko Saida Komon's girlfriend, who had been killed six months earlier and resurrected to be a puppet by Mizorogi Shinya ex-deputy captain Dark Mephisto. Faust and Nexus battled one last time, with Jun loosing as his energy was being absorbed by the dark Ultra. Komon had somehow been taken into their subspace battleground and his interference freed Riko of the dark's control over her. However it was not a happy ending. Watching these events in the real world, Mizorogi sent Nosferu to kill Komon, but he was saved at the expense of Riko. Though Himeya killed the space beast he could only watch as Komon clutched his girlfriend as she died, turning into particles of light. After his battles with Faust and Reflarya TLT had decided that Ultraman was not a threat to mankind and ceased targeting him. Despite this good news a new problem arose after the end of Faust, his master Mephisto, better known as Mizorogi had turned to target Komon, intending the turn him into another puppet of for his wicked amusement. The fact that Komon was depressed over Riko's death only made matters worse. Despite their several battle it was ultimately Komon's own memory of RIko and determination that saved him from the darkness and allowed TLT and Ultraman to finally destroy the regenerating Nosferu. After fighting Space Beasts for some time, Jun was captured by TLT, who preformed experiments on him, seeking the secret behind his power. This resulted in his death from exposure to a Beast Signal Emitter. At the illustrators advise, they used the same energy signature Jun used to transform. He was revived by it, but it also gave Nexus the power to teleport Jun away and help him to recover from his torture. Before leaving the base he met Komon and Illustrator's hologram that warned he may die the next time he transformed. Jun left, being nursed through the night by Sakura, his friend from the paper he once worked with. Soon after, the Beast Kutuura appeared, and Jun stubbornly chose to keep fighting despite the warning from Illustrator that his body was at it limit. Nexus battled but lost to Kutuura, requiring the aid of the Nightraiders to save him. As the beast continued it's killing spree, Himeya dove into one of it portals, also saving the life of a friend of his, and made his way to the land of death. There he found Sakura in the clutches of Mizorogi, a hostage. He also found the space beast waiting for him. Despite overpowering the creature at first, Himeya's injuries sealed his fate and he collapsed from after the beast's attack to tired to fight as he fell unconscious. Soon after, the Nightraiders made their way to the land of death thanks to Mizorogi's clues. They were armed with a new weapon, despite their disagreement with how it was obtain. The experimentation on him allowed TLT to duplicate the particles that made up the energy waves that Ultraman ran on. This culminating in the creation of a new weapon for the Nightraiders' Chester combat aircrafts - the Ultimate Vanisher, a weaponized version of Nexus' OverRay Storm beam. Upon arriving they were shocked to see Ultraman's condition, he was being covered by black ivys as the darkness of the land tried to absorb his light and life for Mizorogi to steal. Although they were first caught of guard the did battle with Kutuura and ended him with their new weapon. However Mizorogi had a human hostage forcing them to do battle on fought. They fought him but were forced back to their planes when the villain transformed. Before he was entirely engulfed by the darkness consuming Ultraman, Jun saw the apparition of his dead friend Sera, who revealed to him that he had been chosen by the Light of Nexus for a greater purpose. The Light had been passed down over a long period of time to people desperately fighting the Space Beasts to protect the people important to them. Jun, however had saw his power as punishment and atonement for being the supposed cause of others' deaths. Filled with a renewed resolve to protect the Light and all it stood for Jun/Nexus broke free of the giant vines. Despite that small victory he was still at the mercy of Mephisto, his energy was so low his eyes remained dark. The Nightraiders managed to restore his energy by firing their last Ultimate Vanisher shot into his energy core, since the weapon was based on the photo-electrons that powered Nexus. Recharged and restored to full strength, Jun battled Mephisto this time having the upper hand over the black giant, the two even used their beams, causing a large explosion. After saving Sakura from Mephisto's attempt on her life. Jun flew towards Mizorogi and punched the black sphere he was creating, filling it with energy the caused an enormous mid-air explosion which seemingly took Jun and Mephisto with it. Before Jun disappeared for good, he appeared to Komon one last time, explaining to him the true nature of the Light - 'the light is a bond, and someone would inherit it so as to let it shine again'. Both Ultraman's and Mephisto's human hosts Mizorogi were seemingly killed in the explosion. Noa's power was later passed on to the Third Dunamist, 17-year-old Ren Senjyu. He was a genetically-engineered human with an ESP ability, who found out he was going to die young due to a flaw in his creation that would cause a cancer-like condition all over his body. After his first battle he quickly became friends with Komon and a girl from the Memory Police. He was also old friends with the Illustrator as both were created via the same project, Prometheus, and thus went to the same school. Ren had often tried to escape from the school but after it was determined that he would only live to be eighteen or so, he final escape attempt was not a game. He left and made his way to Japan, getting a job at a carnival. His hope was that he would die surrounded by people who would not miss him but around so many smiles and laughs.After fighting as Nexus for some time, Ren's condition worsened and his time approached its end, as he rapidly weakened. After Himeya Jun disappeared, the light searched for someone else to inherit its power. Ren found himself in the jungle ruins. It seemed as though he already knew where he was and why, perhaps due his ties to TLT. As a new space beast, Grantella , appeared. This one was resistant to all of the Nightraiders weaponry (they had lost the ability to use the Ultimate vanisher). Watching their loosing battle with Ultraman, Ren excepted the being's offer and merged with him appearing and taking on the form of Junis Blue, a modified version of the Himeya's Junis form. Ren set up the metafield. At the end of this battle their appeared an unknown dark power. This power belonged to one hiding in the background controlling and supporting the Space beasts. This unseen being was dubbed Unknown Hand by TLT and its power was seen in the form of Dark Field G, a type of dark field deeper into the minus range than anything Faust or Mephisto produced. This dark field also had the added effect of empowering the Space Beasts, both directly and indirectly. Ren met Komon after his first battle, the two becoming friends after he nursed the injury he got from protecting the Nightraiders with his body. During his second battle with Grantella Unknown Hand deployed his power overpowering the Meta-field and tuning it into a dark field. Despite his disadvantage Ren won against the space beast using his own personal finisher the Arrow-Ray Storm. Soon another challenge came in the form of Dark Mephisto Zwei. Sensing te dark Ultra's energy signature, Ren transformed and rushed to save Komon, Nagi and his friend from the dark being's clutches. This was Ren's first and only battle against another Ultra being did not go well. At first he could hold his own, dodging everyone of Zwei's attacks, a feat Himeya in his slower Junis mode could not hope to accomplish, despite his speed one strike was all it took to knock him down where Zwei pinned him to a cliff face and proceeded to drain him of his energy. Only the timely arrival of the redeemed Mizorogi saved him. Mizorogi fought his replacement in Ren's place but due to his prior injury he was defeated and ultimately stabbed. Upon seeing Mizorogi stabbed and thus dying at the hands of his doppelganger, Ren was pressed by Mizorogi's words to attack Zwei, even though it could have killed the two of them. Despite his hesitation, Mizorogi's words convinced him and Ren fired the Arrow Ray Storm into Zwei's back. Though Ren won he witnessed Mizorogi dying in the arms of Nagi and heard his words of how he and Hiroyuki, Zwei's host were both puppets to the one TLT called Unknown Hand, who he revealed with hiding in TLT itself. Soon after that Ren found himself on a date with a girl while Mizuo followed them, partially out of her duty and jealousy. However their date was cut short by the appearance of Mega Flash in the middle of the city. Ren left the two in custody of the M.P and ran of and transformed to protect the town. Ren quickly found that rainbow in the sky were part of his opponent's abilities. Mega Flash could create his own subspace field which negated his Meta-Field ability and lasers. The snail space beast gave him serious trouble in his weakened state and his life span was soon coming to its zenith. After a few bouts with it he was left battered and weaken as his life was drawing to its end. It was in this state that he was also captured by TLT and was experimented on like his predecessor. Fortunately he was saved by the Night Raiders, who revolted against the director's orders. The Night Raiders scurried him away to a forest where he would be safe. When Illustrator called and told them that Megaflash was back, Ren was adamant to go, but Nagi told him that the way he fought in the past guarantied his defeat She noticed that he never attempted to protect his own life as he did not value it due to his short lifespan. Hearing those words Ren went into battle with a new perspective and resolve and with the help of his Night Raider allies, Ren defeated MegaFlash and a revived Galberos. Shortly after that battle, Ren heard news that the medicine to cure to his genetic flaw, named Raphael, was ready and waiting for him nearby. It was at this moment Unknown Hand unleashed another Space Beast on the city. Ren was faced with a choice between saving himself and saving the world from the Space Beast Ezmael - the strongest Space Beast ever. Choosing to live up to the responsibilities of a Deunamist, Ren transformed one last time. However between his weakened state and the monster's strength he was defeated with the Night Raiders downed shortly thereafter. Lying beaten, Ren was telepathically contacted by his old friend Illustrator, whose words of encouragement finally enlightened him to the Light's purpose in his life. He stood up and called forth a new technique, a combination of the Arrow Ray and Sword Storm called the Over Arrow Ray. Using it he emerged victorious against Ezmael but at a seemingly heavy cost. Ren, however, survived due to the cure's intervention leaving the Night Raiders to wonder who would receive the Light he had just released. Surprisingly the Light chose Nagi Saijyo, the Nightraiders' deputy commander to be the fourth Dunamist, with the Evolthruster appearing in her hand in the middle of the base as she walked down a hall way. Unknown Hand sensed the light within Nagi, and finally revealed himself as Nightraider biologist Ishibori Mitsuhiko. Turning on the others he seemingly killed Shiori, wounded captain Wakura and nearly killed Komon if no for Nagi's timely arrival. Despite her new powers Nagi could do little to stop his march to Level O as he reflected her attack back at her and left. Unknown Hand then entered Level 0 of the base and breached the security field put up by the visitors. Their potential barrier and therefor their powers where weakened thanks the recent appearances f Space Beasts in populated areas. With them out fo the way he was free to gain access to Lethe. Eventually Illustrator (in the flesh), Komon, the captain and Nagi all arrived to halt his progress. It was then that he revealed his true name, Dark Zagi . Easily defeating all resistance against him, Zagi revealed his plans, how he knew Nagi would one day be a Deunamist so everything he did, creating Faust and Mephisto was done to strengthen the light for when she gained the light. Zagi taunted Nagi, revealing himself as the one who had murdered Nagi's parents many years ago, when Nagi was still a child. This was all done to get her to act from her own hate filed impulses and transform into Ultraman Nexus. Despite Illustrator's protests Nagi transformed succeeding in nothing other than allow his plan to revive himself to succeed. Nagi's hatred acted as a catalyst to stir Lethe's programming of holding all memories connected to space beasts. The construct unleashed a tendril of darkness that bound Nexus to Lethe. The fact that her fear and hatred from her trauma had tainted the Light meant that it would be drained as the device tried to get at her memories. Nagi was left helpless as Zagi took the energy and restored his Ultra form. Leaving her in a field of darkness Zagi left to attack the Earth, starting at where it all began, Shinjuku. Komon, however would not allow things to end that way and dove into the darkness as it swallowed Nagi's form. With in the dark Komon found his way to Nagi calling out to her the two held hands their bond creating the light that restored Nexus' powers. With both inside the giant of light, their bodies re-energized, and they quickly left for the city of Shinjuku, arriving to bear witness to Dark Zagi's rampage. The evil giant was destroying the city, but Komon found that he now possessed the Light. Understanding it meaning and important he called forth Ultraman's power for the first time in his life, calling out the name of giant for the first Nexus. Saving Captain Wakura, who was facing the dark giant alone, he turned to challenge Zagi in a battle that would determine the fate of the Earth. Facing Zagi first in Nexus' Anphans he was clearly no match for Zagi, hearing Himeya's words he turned into Junis mode. Although he fared better his finisher was no use against him. With Ren's words in his heart he switched Junis Blue mode, the only Deunamist to ever access more than one extra form. Despite his improved odds, again his finsher, the same move that ended the Ultimate Space Beast was useless. Zagi swatted it as thoug it were nothing. Feeling the hope of those around him, who were regaining their memories thanks to Lethe's fall Komon/ Nexus finally evolved into his true, all-silver, all-powerful form as Ultraman Noa. After a brief engagement Noa outclassed the Lord of Darkness. His simple blows staggered Zagi and his kick sent him flying across the city. Noa sent him into space with one punch with his Noa Inferno. After which both giants charged their beams, but Ultraman's Lightning Noa attack overpowered his clone's Lightning Zagi attack and the ruler of the Space Beasts was vaporized in an explosion that was visible from the ground. Though Space Beasts continued to appear, the Night Raiders were still there to face the threat with Noa and Komon. Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen Ultraman Nexus appears in this short movie, where he appears to save Ultraman Zero from the attacks of Yapool. He was the 5th Ultra to appear, later followed by Ultraman Max. Trivia *Ultraman Nexus' voice is made by Takuji Kawakubo, who had the role of Kazuki Komon, Ultraman Nexus's last known Dunamist. Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Nexus reappear in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 66:Bond shine! Nexus, Max & Mebius! Zero talk about Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Nexus as seen in Ultraman Retsuden Zero,Mebius,Max & Nexus in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Nexus and the other ready to fight Videogame appereances Main Article: Ultraman Nexus '' Ultraman Nexus, and all his forms, appear as a playable character in the game Ultraman Nexus game for PlayStation 2, which is based on the series. Deunamists The Deunamists are humans who can bond with the light to become Ultraman Nexus. Although the exact reason for this is unknown, it is suggested that it has to do with the fact the each would face the Space Beast menace regardless of the cost to themselves. All save the First Deunamist Maki Shunichi use the wand like device called the Evolthruster, to transform. Jun Himeya Main article: Jun Himeya Jun Himeya (姫矢 准''Himeya Jun): The second Deunamist, the first being Maki. Ren Senjyu Main article: Ren Senjyu Ren Senjyu (千樹 憐''Senjū Ren''): The third Deunamist, Ren received the Light after the disappearance of Himeya. Nagi Saijo Main article:TLT Nagi Saijo (西条 凪 Saijō Nagi?): The Fourth Deunamist, who held the power for only a few hours before her energy was stolen in a decade-long plan by Dark Zagi. She was rescued from the darkness Zagi abandoned her in by Komon, passing on the Light to him. Kazuki Komon Main article: Kazuki Komon Komon Kazuki (孤門 一輝 Komon Kazuki?):The Fifth and Last Deunamist, who fought the leader of the Space Beasts, the Dark Ultra Zagi. In that final battle he accessed all three forms of Nexus and ascended to Nexus 'true form Noa, to defeat the evil giant. Imagekomon.jpg|The last Deunamist, Komon Imagnagie.jpg|The fourth Deunamist, Nagi Imageren.jpg|The third Deunamist, Ren Imagjunhimeyae.jpg| The second Deunamist, Himeya The first Deunamist Before Nexus, before Himeya, before Faust or Mephisto there was another who wielded the light of Noa in a different fashion. The was the first Deunamist Shunichi Maki, who slayed the first Space Beast The One, his ultra form was known as the Next Other Deunamists Besides those that merged with Ultraman, there are the casualties of the battle between Light and Darkness, who were corrupted by the dark side to host Dark Ultras. Although they never merged with Nexus of Next, it was shown that they were also possible vessels for Noa's power, but that they never got the chance to shine in the light. *Riko Saida: Komon's girlfriend, was killed by Mizorogi and revived to host Dark Faust. *Shinya Mizorogi : Former deputy captain of the Night Raiders, Nagi's former love interest and mentor was corrupted to host Dark Mephisto. Known for his manipulative 'games', after his defeat by Jun, returned without his memories. After Zagi mockingly returned his memories, showing that he himself was just a 'puppet', he went on to redeem himself by saving the third Deunamist from Dark Mephisto Zwei, transforming one last time before giving his life to stop his evil doppelganger. It should also be noted that he was originally intended by Nexus to be the second Deunamist *Hiroyuki Misawa : A member of the Memory Police that fell under control of Zagi to host Dark Mephisto Zwei. He had the same powers as first Dark Mephisto and only differs in eye color with Zwei's being red instead of black. Thanks to the interference of the original Dark Mephisto, now on the side of good, Zwei is destroyed by Nexus Junis Blue. *Mitsuhiko Ishibori: Although not a Deunamist, he was still the host of a dark Ultra. The analyst of the Night Raiders, in the MegaFlash arc of the series, his behavior began to become suspicious, in the end he was revealed as Dark Zagi inhabiting the stolen body of a scientist associate of Nagi's parents. Deunamist Abilities All chosen wielders of Noa's light wield both the EvolThruster to transform and the Blast Shot as a weapon, the channel Nexus' power in human form. Besides these they also inherit the similar abilities that the first Deunamist Shunichi Maki gained during his merger with Nexus prior form. All Deunamists wield the following abilities... *Super strength: Each Deunamist possesses greater strength than a normal person. *Superhuman Durability: Each Deunamist possesses greater durability and Endurance than a normal person. They are able to endure pain and injuries better than a normal person *ESP: Each Deunamist possesses Extra-Sensory-Perception, allowing them to see events faraway in real time. Evolthruster the transformation device of all Deunamists, it can be used for more than just transformations *Shield:: Nexus' human host can raise a shield with the Evolthruster. *Astral Projection: Nexus' human host can project an astral projection of their Ultra form, this projection can create a Meta-field. *Meta-Field: Nexus' human host can project a Meta-field with the Evolthruster, doing so would cause them to skip Anphans mode and go directly into their secondary form *Presence Detection: It most important ability, Nexus himself can sense when Space beasts go active, telepathically alerting his host. When he detects them the lights on the EvolThruster flash. Blast Shot Nexus' human host holds a gun along with the Evolthrusteer it can... *Vacuum Shockwave: Like any gun its purpose is to shoot things, it fire energy blasts that outclass the weaponry used by TLT. *Shields: A shot can be used to raise shields at a distance and dissolve Dark Ultra shields. *Charged Shot: Charged up like a shot gun, it blasts can vaporize a small Space Beast in one hit. *Excorsicm: A special yellow shot can be used to remove pieces of Space Beasts or illusions from a human, safely freeing them from dark powers. *Summon: Raised to the sky it acts as flare gun to summon Stone Fluegel, Nexus' spacecraft, where the Deunamists can heal their wounds. The Mysterious Ruins Something of note for Nexus is that when his light is not assimilated with a Deunamist it rests within Stone Fluegel which in turns rests within a mysterious ruins, a large castle in a jungle with an upside down stone Fluegel on top. When ever a Deunamist is chosen they begin to dream about these structures and may eventually find themselves in there standing before Stone Fluegel before meeting with Nexus. Also around the ruins are statues and carvings of Monsters, most likely Space Beasts, and past Deunamists as Ultraman fighting Space Beasts. Where these ruins lay is unknown as they are only accessed mentally by the chosen Deunamist, but Zagi was able to send a Space Beast to the ruins where Himeya had his first battle as Ultraman, setting up a meta-field as though it was a real location. However Zagi was later seen destroying the ruins, forcing Stone Fluegal to vacate, in his true form even though in reality he had not yet revived. The true nature of these ruins is never addressed in the series but never the less they are topic of importance to the light. Stone Fluegel Maximum Speed: Mach 7 Length: 2m Nexus' space craft, it is a stone altar in the shape of sphere on top a downward pointed tower and two side towers pointing down while Nexus' energy core (color timer) is carved on the middle. It usually found in the Mysterious ruins where an inverse image of it stands on top the main temple. It is in here that Nexus resides in an Ultra Dimension when not merged with anyone. Any future Deunamist will be called to the dimension where it resides an called inside the dimension where they meet Nexus who telepathically explains why they were called. Also when called by the Blast Shot, the Deunamist will be placed in the object and it will transform into it transport mode where it become smooth in texture and silver and red, in this form it is faster than any of the Chesters, making them seem slow in comparison. In here the Deunamist can heal their wounds between battles. Powers, Abilities and Forms It should be noted that when the Deunamist ( the human host of Nexus) transforms, they themselves physically become the Ultra, thus injuries will translate between forms as Nexus himself simply exists as the power they wield, a light which is passed on to the next Deunamist when the time comes. Body Features *Armed Nexus: The bracers on Nexus' arms, they are evolved forms of the light swords on The Next's arms and can perform all of the same abilities. They are the key to Nexus energy attacks such as the Phase Feather and Cross-Ray Storm. In his Junis forms he uses them to erect the Meta-Field. The Armed Nexus are also the means by which Junis forms are accessed. It can also be used to dissapate beams. **Arrrow Armed Nexus: Appearing only on Junis Blue, it is the modified right Armed Nexus used for the Sword Storm, Arrow-Ray Storm and Over-Arrow-Ray Storm *Nexus' Eyes: Nexus has perfect night vision, he able to see properly in darkness of the Dark Field and at night. His eyes can also see through materials and into beings, he can also analyse substance by sight, such as how he knew Rayflare was explosive before the Night Raiders or CIC. *Energy Core: Nexus' equivalent to a color timer, it flashes when Nexus is weakened or injured. In Junis mode a crystal appears on top of it to fulfill the function of a color timer but it still serves a similar function to the Armed Nexus in that it can be used to charge and fire power ray attacks. *Ultra Armor: Nexus' skin is resistant to lasers and fire so long as the Deunamist's strength is sufficient. Forms and abilities is The default mode of Nexus, it grants the host all the default powers of an Ultra; all the attacks and powers of this form can be accessed by any other form. The name Anphans comes from the french word 'enfance' meaning 'childhood', a reference to that fact it is Nexus' base form. Power/Abilities *Elbow Cutter A throwback to his Next form, Nexus can charged the blades on the Armed Nexus and increase their effectiveness as blade weapons. *Cross-Ray Storm: A Specium Ray-like attack fired a in + style position, can kill or maim a Space Beast via an explosion. Resembles Ultraman's Spacium Ray. *Core Impulse: A powerful blast from Nexus' core/warning light, can destroy a Space Beast. No matter which form it is used in, it is a V in shape. It is the finisher of Anphans forms. *Phase Feather: Nexus' standard attack, an arc shaped burst of energy. It can be the standard small burst of energy or thrown in a series. *Circle Shield: A barrier erected with both hands or one, resembles a blue pool of water. *Mirage Aura: A protective aura Nexus can cover himself with, it protects him from harm and is naturally repulsive to Space Beasts. *Acceleration: Upon putting the two Arms Nexus on his arms together, Nexus can move at incredible speeds for a short burst. It appears as an aura of light surrounding his still body. Nexus has another version where his energy core flashes and he takes of glowing brightly *Energized Punch: An energized punch. Upon collision, the energy released creates an explosion that knocks back the opponent. *Final Core: Using the same type of energy for his Phase Feather attack, Nexus can generate a full body pulse of energy. Used to free himself from Dark Mephisto's vines and later from the field of darkness Zagi left Nagi in *Crash Spinning Kick: An energized kick, upon making contact, Nexus spins at high speeds, creating a whirlpool of energy around him. It is similar to Ultraman Leo's famous Leo Kick. *Flash Travel: Nexus can move vast distances in a short amount of time in the form of a ball of light. *Light Tether: A rope of light used to snatch humans from the grip of a Space Beast and transport them to safety in the form of a ball of light at the end of the tether. Can also be used to lasso a Space Beast. *Size Change: Nexus can appear at human size, his proper giant size and anything in between. *Mode Switch: Nexus can switch from Anphans mode to Junis, or to Junis Blue during battle. (Junis Blue mode was accessible to the third and fifth deunamist) Phase_Feather_Nexus.jpg|Phase Feather Ultrmn Nxs + beam.png|Cross-Ray Storm image for.pul.cor.png.jpg|Core Impulse Nexus Drill Kick.png|Crash Spinning Kick Imagedhdgfhfh.jpg|Light Tether Circle_Shield.jpg|Circle Shield Mirage_Aura.jpg|Mirage Aura Core_Final.jpg|Final Core - Junis= Junis is Nexus' red, silver and black form, it gives him added strength and some speed. The word Junis comes from the french word 'jeunesse' meaning 'youth', a reference to Anphans and the fact is it a more developed form of Nexus. *Height: 49m *Weight: 44,000t Powers/Abilities *Meta Field: A subspace field of a positive phase that Nexus can create, described as the light piercing the darkness, it strengthens him and other beings of light, but it puts stress on the user's body after three minutes of continuous use, even more so when it is overpowered by a dark field. Its main use is to avoid collateral damage during his battles. **Dark Field Reverse: During his astral projection in Episode 13 the image of Junis mode Nexus created a Meta-Field that began to change the Dark Field into it's positive counterpart. Nexus was not strong enough to complete the change but the event implies that were it not for his injuries Nexus could reverse the polarity of the subspace field. *Over-Ray Storm: Nexus' "L" style beam. Can kill monsters in one hit by vaporizing them into blue particles. It is an evolution of Ultraman Next's Junis form Elbow-Ray Storm. *Broad Phase Feather: Like Ultraman Next Junis mode, Junis Nexus can fire large and wide versions of the Phase Feather using both hands. Usually he spins in the air performing the action over and over in fury of phase feathers. *Nexus Hurricane: A tornado-shaped energy based attack. It doesn't destroy but it could bury a monster half way into the ground. *Supreme Generator: Nexus can gather dark energy from his surrounding or Dark Ultra attacks and convert it into light energy using his Armed Nexus. *Extraordinary Jumper: Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. *Powers of Anphans mode:Can a form of Nexus,Nexus had all the powers from Anphans mode. Over_Ray_Storm.png|Over-Ray-Storm MetaField.png|Meta Field Nexus Conversion.png|Supreme Generator Nexus_hurricane.jpg|Nexus Hurricane Broad_Phase_Feather.jpg|Broad Phase Feather Dark field reverse.jpg|Dark Field Reverse - Junis Blue= Junis Blue is the blue and silver form gives Nexus extra speed as well as a modified Armed Nexus on his right arm. The name Junis Blue simply shows that is is an alternate form to Junis. *Height: 49m *Weight: 42,000t Powers/Abilities *Arrow-Ray Storm: Nexus can create a giant energy bow by extending his right Armed Nexus and using energy from his energy core to create the body of a bow. By pulling back with his left arm, he can make an arrow, and by letting go, the beam will be released. It destroys foes in the same manner as the Over-Ray Storm. *Over Arrow-Ray Storm: Nexus can combined both the Arrow-Ray Storm and Sword Storm at the same time to create a sword bow. It is very similar in appearance to the Arrow-Ray Storm, but it has greater destructive power. This move only used successfully once to defeat Ezmael. Its target was destroyed in a more conventional explosion and it is so powerful, when fired it excites the air leaving a stream of flames. *Meta Field: Nexus can create a meta field just like in Junis mode, but his doesn't place any strain on the user's body. *Sword Storm: Nexus can create a sword which comes out of the Modified Armed Nexus on his right arm. It destroys foes in the same manner as his other attacks. *Supreme Generator: Nexus can gather dark energy from his surrounding or Dark ultra attacks and convert it into light energy using his Armed Nexus. *Knuckle Generator: Nexus can gather energy into his left hand to create a powerful energy ball that can be released as a beam. Very powerful. *Agility: Nexus is now an agile and quick fighter, able to run circles around most opponents. Upon gaining Junis Blue, Anphans mode also becomes more agile. *Extraordinary Jumper: Nexus can leap to amazing heights without any trouble. *Powers of Anphans mode:Can a form of Nexus,Nexus had all the powers from Anphans mode Arrow_ray.jpg|Arrow-Ray Storm Over_arrowray_storm.jpg|Over-Arrow-Ray Storm Sword_Storm.jpg|Sword Storm Knuckle_ray.jpg|Knuckle Generator - Ultraman Noa= Ultraman Noa Main article: Ultraman Noa is Nexus's true form. He becomes more powerful and faster than any of his previous forms and has the power to destroy any foe in one hit. The name Noa is believed to come from a shortening of the word Nostalgia from the Ultra N Project. The may come from the fact that this is Nexus complete form. *Height: 50m *Weight: 55,000t Power and Abilities: *Lightning Noa (ライトニング・ノア): Noa's beam, fired with an upright right arm and a left arm resting on the right wrist, powerful enough to push back Zagi's beam and destroy him. *Spark Noa (ノア・スパーク): Noa can charge his hands with his energy to increase the damage of his blows. *Noa Inferno (ノア・インフェルノ): A powerful beam from a fire-covered fist, strong enough to send the Dark Ultra Zagi from the ground straight into space in under a minute. *Ultra Powers: Noa has the standard abilities that all Ultras share but his are much more powerful, rivaling beings such as Ultraman Legend and Ultraman King. In theory he possesses all the powers of his Next and Nexus forms. Lightning Noa.jpg|Lightning Noa Ultrmn th Nxt II.png|Spark Noa }} Transformation Several chosen ones have transformed into Nexus but all used the same actions to do so. The Deunamist first draws the EvolThruster from it sheath and then extends it into the air and it shines. From an outsider's point of view the Deunamist disappears into the light which may disappear to show Ultraman, grow larger and reveal Ultraman as a giant, or become Flash Travel. The rise scene showed a black screen while there is suddenly a ball of blue light which bursts open revealing Nexus who grows and the light turns into orange and yellow colors that fly towards the screen. Himeya_Change.jpg Ren_Henshin.png Nagi_Henshin.jpg Komon_Henshin.png Trivia *All of the names of Nexus' form parallel a persons' growth from childhood to adulthood. Starting with Anphans which ultimately means childhood, to Junis which equates to youth to Noa whose name derives from 'Nostalgia which ultimately means to look back at one's life usually their youth and childhood, meaning that Noa represents the adult stage. These also parallel Komon's mental and spiritual growth during the series. *Of all the Ultras in the Ultra Series Nexus/Noa holds the record for most hosts, four of whom are human, three intended but ultimately corrupted contenders and numerous undocumented aliens across the universe. *Nexus is the only Ultra who naturally evolves into what some fans refer to as a Super Ultra, an Ultra with power of above the rest that they seem 'over powered'. These include Father of Ultra, Ultraman King and all the fusion Ultras in the series. Noa's power is later bestowed on the young Ultraman Zero who is arguably one of if not the strongest of normal ultras. Gallery Nexus_Himeya.jpg|Himeya inherits the light Nexus_Ren.png|Ren inherits the light Ultrmn Nxs Amphns md.png|Amphans Mode Ultrmn Nxs Jns md.png|Junis Mode Ultrmn Nxs Jns blu md.png|Junis Blue Mode Ultrmn Nxs Noa.png|Ultraman Noa Ultrmn Nxs Amphns rs.png|Nexus's rise Ultrmn Nxs Amphns I.png|Nexus's first appearance in the show chara_07.png Nagi_Henshin.png|Nagi's first and only transformation/Rise Nexus Pose.png|Nexus' signature pose Nexus BeamClash.png|A final clash in the Land of Death Image cro.ray.storm.png.jpg Imageguygugu.jpg Image bxbssbah.jpg Cross_ray_storm.ong.jpg|Cross ray storm in Junis mode Meta field in Junis B.jpg|Meta Field Zwei vs Nexus.jpg Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultra N project Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras With Rounded Head Category:Ultraman Type Ultras